Mediterranean Secrets
by CSI Encyclopedia
Summary: New Fic By Me, Huddy Fanfic. Summery inside. Friendship, Humor, Romance and much more.


AN: Here we have my latest fic, I am currently juggling 2 house fics, 2 NCIS fics and 1 crossover fic, which means I will be quite busy and may not update as regularly as some others but I will try to give exciting and interesting chapters which may be fairly long as much as possible. This fic is an interesting fic and quite unusual at first.

**Plot- House, Cuddy, Wilson, Stacy, the old ducklings and some of the new are given 2 weeks off and sent on a cruise in the Mediterranean on a luxury cruise liner, Havoc, Chaos, humour and romance ensure as the strongest of friendships are tested, new romance's bloom and bitching between some of the females.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything except my creativity.**

**-*-*-**

It had been a very hectic week at the Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital and Lisa Cuddy was about ready to kill someone if she didn't get away from everything, there had been a patient who had contracted Ebola whilst on vacation in Africa, which had put the hospital into lockdown, thankfully no-one else had contracted the deadly virus but panic had ensured when people had found out.

Lisa rubbed her forehead and looked down at the mountains of paperwork littering her desk, she groaned loudly at the thought of doing the dreaded paperwork, it just made her day a lot worse.

Just then the door flew open and House walked in, Cuddy glared at him before looking down at the paperwork lining her desk like snow, "What do you want House?" She said, "It may not have occurred to you but I am busy, some of us actually do the work we are assigned to do."

"Whoa, who got your panties in a twist?" House muttered before flopping onto the sofa, "I am bored, can I stay here? Please."

Cuddy mumbled something, "Behave and don't annoy me." She replied, "Wait, why can't you go annoy Wilson instead of me."

"I can't find him. I think he is getting it off with the hot new nurse from paediatrics." House responded with a smirk.

Cuddy rolled her eyes at him before turning back to her work, she glanced at the clock in corner of her laptop and sighed, it was 5pm.

"I need a vacation." Cuddy mumbled under her breath.

"Really, where would you go?" House asked curiously.

"The Mediterranean I think." Cuddy said, "What about you?"

"I dunno, Italy I think." House replied.

"Pizza or Pasta?" Cuddy joked.

"Both or some hot Italian chick."

Lisa laughed and shook her head.

"What about you?" House said, "Where exactly in the Mediterranean would you go?"

"Hmmm," Cuddy paused for a minuet, "Menorca, the jewel of the Balearics."

House rolled his eyes, "Is it _really_ called that?" he asked before glancing down at Lisa's chest.

Lisa noticed where he was looking and growled, "Eyes are up here you know."

"Aww that's no fair." House whined, "You're mean!"

"Get over it." Lisa replied irritably, "And yes, it is called that."

Just then Wilson burst through the doors to her office panting and sweating.

"Board of directors wants to see you." He gasped.

"See you later Cuddy." House mumbled and began to lounge around.

"Both of you" Wilson finished, "Immediately."

House stood up and muttered a few choice curse words causing Lisa to giggle.

"I swear it wasn't me who did whatever they are going to say I did." House said jokingly.

"_Right_" Cuddy muttered, "Who was it then?"

"A poltergeist" He replied with a smirk, "Or you, wait it was Wilson, he tried to frame me, he's evil I tell you."

Wilson rolled his eyes as he tried to catch his breath, "Sure, I would really waste my time trying to frame you." He said with sarcasm in his voice.

House glared and pointed at Wilson, "You even admitted it."

"Play nice you two," Cuddy said and rubbed her forehead, "Or I'll double your clinic hours."

Both of them looked at the ground before walking out of her office, they wandered quickly to the conference room where 13, Foreman, Cameron, Chase and Stacy were stood along with the board of directors.

"Oh shit," House muttered, "What has happened?"

Cuddy gulped and looked around the room, "Afternoon." Lisa said nervously.

"Please be seated." One of the directors said and gestured for them to sit down.

Everyone sat down, most of them felt their heart racing, everyone was extremely nervous as to why they had been summoned to see the Board of Directors.

"Sorry about the short notice but we felt this was quite urgent to discuss with you all." Dr Crawson said, an old guy with white hair, he was quite tall and had glasses on.

Lisa Cuddy was now very nervous, most meetings were arranged in advance and only the most urgent ones were at such short notice, her heart began pounding against her chest, she was almost certain that they were going to be fired or something along those lines, she clasped her hands in front of her and sat up straight, her palms were sweating, she looked around the room and noticed that Wilson, Stacy, Chase and Cameron were also looking quite nervous, she looked back down at her hands and closed her eyes

House stood up, "It was my entire fault." He said, hoping that it would get them out of whatever trouble they were in, "Not anyone else's."

"Sit down Doctor House," Dr Crawson said, "Your recent performances at this hospital are the reason that you have been called here today at such short notice."

Everyone glared at House as he sat back down into his chair looking a tiny bit worried, House and Cuddy looked at each other briefly before looking back at the desk, Foreman and 13 grasped each other's hands underneath the table, most of them were certain that they were going to be fired now, their work performances were not good if they were sat here.

Cuddy stood up, "What have we supposedly done for us to deserve to be fired." She asked, she prayed that they would at least get a reason for why they were being fired.

The Board of Directors laughed, "No-one is getting fired Dr Cuddy." Dr Crawson replied, "So there is no need to worry."

Cuddy felt a wave of relief rush through her body as she sat down, "So, if I may ask, why are we here?" She asked curiously.

"You are all here because you are being sent on a two week cruise in the Mediterranean because you have all maxed out on overtime," Dr Crawson continued, "So you are being sent on an all expenses paid cruise courtesy of the hospital ."

"What?!" They all exclaimed in unison.

-*-

**AN- Wow, this took like 2 weeks of writing for just one chapter.**

**This idea came to me when I read a CSI fan fiction a few weeks ago where the team were on vacation, I also happened to have the TV on the Travel Channel and they were advertising cruises, so Voila here we have it.**

**Read and Review, if you have an idea of what could happen, funny things a character can say, etc then please tell me them, I will give you credit for any ideas used.**

**Thank you, **

**Beth..x…!**


End file.
